


you and me got a whole lot of history

by perfect-porcelain (kathleenhasfeelsandwords)



Series: don't forget where you belong [3]
Category: The Society (TV 2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, M/M, No alternate universe, Sad bois, Sam is a lawyer, Slow Burn, becca is a librarian and momma bear, grizz is a journalist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-23 01:34:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19140937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kathleenhasfeelsandwords/pseuds/perfect-porcelain
Summary: Grizz and Sam have lunch with Becca and she grills Grizz about his intentions.





	you and me got a whole lot of history

**Author's Note:**

> this is part three of this lovely little mini-series i've got going on so i would recommend you read the first two before you read this one but u do u boo

If he was being honest, Grizz felt incredibly uncomfortable. He shifted in his chair and tugged a bit at his collar, not used to wearing a button down since being in t-shirts for so many days. He leaned forward to grab his water and took a sip.

 

“It’ll be fine.” He heard Sam break the silence and his eyes slid over the the man who was seated next to him at the table. 

 

“You sure? Because I’m pretty sure Becca’s gonna grill me real hard.” He said, his expression morphing into something of unease and awkwardness.

 

“She’s just protective, that’s all.” Sam shrugged and Grizz let out a laugh of disbelief. That was the understatement of the year. Becca was a momma bear when it came to her friends, Sam especially. She was one of the reasons that he had kept his distance from Sam in high school because he had a feeling the girl could see right through him.

 

“Hi guys.” Becca signed and spoke as she walked up to the table and Grizz stood awkwardly hitting his legs against the table and making the silverware shake. Sam raised an eyebrow at him before he turned to smile at Becca and give her a hug. “Sorry I’m late, Eden forgot her jacket at home.” Becca rolled her eyes before sitting down across from Grizz and Sam.

 

“No problem at all.” Grizz gave her a beaming smile that was entirely too big for the occasion. She gave him a slightly wary and disapproving look. Oh god this was his literal nightmare. 

 

“So Grizz, how are you? I missed you at the reunion.” Becca mused as she placed her napkin in her lap and looked over the menu. 

 

“I’m doing well. Taking some time off from my job at the Globe. It’s their summer hours so they aren’t missing me.” He said with a little nervous laugh, his gaze flicking over to Sam who gave him an encouraging look.

 

“Oh yes, how is Boston?” Becca asked, signing along with everything she said so Sam could follow along. He felt inferior to the fact that she could always communicate with Sam without having to slow down her speech so the man could lipread. 

 

“It’s good. Definitely busier than West Ham.” He nodded, feeling the pain of the small talk. Becca gave him a long look. “Oh, how are you doing? Still working at the library?”

 

“Yeah they made me head librarian after I got my masters degree online. It’s been great since I can make my own hours and still get time with Eden.” Becca said, her voice warmer now that the focus was on her. 

 

“She’s the youngest head librarian in West Ham ever.” Sam interrupted and Becca rolled her eyes.

 

“Okay but only because the old one stepped down and they had no other options.”

 

“That’s so cool though!” Grizz said, his tone genuine. He always knew Becca could do anything she set her mind to though he had expected her to go off to LA or somewhere cool and not be stuck in West Ham for the rest of her life. When he had heard she was pregnant after their graduation, it seemed she decided to stay in the town that was comfortable. He understood. West Ham though small and a little backwater, was home. He and Becca had never really hung out in high school but he kept up with her and her daughter, Eden over Facebook. It didn’t hurt that she was constantly in Sam’s pictures and he found Sam and Eden incredibly adorable. 

 

“Thanks.” Becca said, the first genuine smile on her face. The waitress came a moment later and they ordered and Becca sat back in her chair. “So are you sticking around here for a bit or going back to Boston?”

 

Grizz paused as he took a sip of water. “I have to go back eventually but I’ve extended my stay for another two weeks.”

 

He didn’t miss the look that Becca gave Sam before she took her own sip of water. 

 

They started to discuss meaningless things, mostly about their fellow classmates since they had just gotten to see all of them together once more. Grizz felt the tension leaving his body as he became more comfortable and Becca was more at ease. Sam seemed to beam at the both of them, looking happy that his best friend was approving of Grizz but in the back of his mind he wondered if Becca was questioning what this was. 

 

He didn’t have an answer for her if she asked.

 

He didn’t know himself.

 

Everything had been through rose colored glasses and he didn’t want to think about the real world, about where this was going. He just wanted to live in the moment and not break that fragile shell he had created around him and Sam.

 

“I’m going to the restroom.” Sam signed and Grizz understood most of it, context clues covering the rest of what he missed and he nodded.

 

He took another sip of water, suddenly very aware at the fact that it was just him and Becca now.

 

“So what are your plans for the future?” Becca asked nonchalantly but her eyes told a different story.

 

“What?” He asked, having to swallow his drink quickly so he wouldn’t choke on it.

 

“Are you planning on moving back to West Ham or are you just going to leave Sam here while you forget about this little vacation?”

 

He was silent for a moment. “I don’t--” He started but Becca interrupted him.

 

“Because I’ve known Sam for a long time and yes, I will admit I’ve never seen him this happy before, but he doesn’t deserve someone coming into his life and then leaving like nothing ever happened.” 

Grizz frowned, eyes narrowing. “I care a lot about Sam.”

 

“Oh really? Then why are you just now coming back into his life? He’s falling hard and I’m going to be the one to be picking up those pieces from the mess that you’re making and I don’t take kindly to people who use my friends like the way you’re doing right now.” She said in a very calm manner but her eyes were like pure ice and he shivered.

 

She was right. Sam didn’t deserve what he was doing to him. He deserves someone who was going to always be around for him. He shifted uncomfortably in his seat. 

 

Becca gave him an almost cruel smile. “Didn’t think about that did you?” 

 

“No I….I did. It’s part of the reason why I stayed away.” He muttered, looking down at his hands, working his fingers together. “I knew that if I came back and saw him I wouldn’t be able to hold back.”

 

“What?” Becca asked, the one word feeling like a punch to his gut. He closed his eyes and sighed before opening them and looking back up at her.

 

“I’ve always liked him in high school. I always thought he was brave to come out so young.” He gave a sad half smile. 

 

“What changed now?” Becca asked, her tone and voice softer.

 

Grizz shrugged uncomfortably, not liking the attention. He was never one to express his emotions, especially to someone he didn’t know very well. Apparently that wasn’t enough for Becca and her face hardened again.

 

“Sam’s not some experiment you know. He’s sensitive even though he would probably kill me if I was telling you this.”

 

“I know he’s not an experiment.” Grizz practically seethed and Becca’s eyes narrowed again. Grizz sighed, feeling a little defeated. “He was my first crush and the reason I realized I was even gay in the first place. Trust me, I wouldn’t be sticking around if I knew this wouldn’t be something substantial.”

 

Becca stared at him for a moment before sighing as well. “You know he hasn’t stopped talking about you since you got into town.”

 

“Really?” Grizz asked, a blush creeping into his cheeks.

 

“Yeah you guys are actually pretty cute I suppose.” Becca rolled her eyes and leaned back into her chair. 

 

Grizz’s attention was turned to Sam as he walked up to the table and sat back down next to Grizz and he looked between the two of them. “What did I miss?” 

 

“Just catching up with Grizz.” Becca said as she stared Grizz down and he felt Sam’s eyes on him. He looked down at his empty plate and started fiddling with his fork to move around some of the crumbs left behind. “Listen, this has been great but I really do have to get back to work.” Becca spoke again after a beat and Grizz looked up at her. She gathered her purse and stood followed by Sam. Grizz stood up as well and Becca came over and gave him a hug. “Be thinking about what I said.” She whispered in his ear before she moved back to give Sam a hug as well.

 

“That wasn’t too bad was it?” Sam asked as they watched Becca walk away and Grizz gave him a little smile and shook his head though his thoughts were reeling. What was he going to do about this….thing that was happening between them? He couldn’t go back to his regular life like nothing had happened because it definitely had. Sam had always been in his life, though in a much more tiny portion, but now he was staring down at the rest of his world and had to decide if he was going to go back to a Sam-less one or continue to stay in the moment.

 

“Ready to get out of here?” He asked and Sam nodded and they headed out to where Grizzz had parked the truck. 

 

“So what did she say to you?” Sam asked him after they were back on the road headed back to Sam’s apartment. 

 

“She was just asking what my plans were.” Grizz said, turning so Sam could read his lips. Sam gave him a questioning look. “I said I don’t know.” 

 

Sam leaned back and nodded but was silent. He could feel tension creeping in between them and he hated that feeling. He wanted to live in this little corner of the world they had made for themselves these last few weeks. He had to head back to Boston soon and though it wasn’t far distance wise, it felt like a chasm.

 

It was silent the rest of the way until they pulled into Sam’s parking lot and Grizz turned off the truck, turning slightly in his seat to face Sam. The two looked at each other, unsure what to say.

 

“Is it too much to ask you to stay?” Sam asked after a while and Grizz felt his heart breaking as he closed his eyes before opening them to look down at his hands. 

 

“I wish I---” He started and sighed, leaning back against the door, propping up one elbow so he could lean his head into his fist. “I don’t know if I could live here forever, even with you.” He murmured and Sam studied his lips closely before his gaze flicked up to his eyes. 

 

“I get it.” Sam said softly and reached out to hold Grizz’s hand, rubbing his thumb over the tops of his knuckles. “West Ham can be a lot.”

 

“But I want to be with you.” He said, voice fervent. 

 

“I can’t leave Grizz. I have my job here and Boston is a big place.” Sam cocked his head, pain flooding his eyes. Grizz sighed softly and scooted forward to place a chaste kiss to Sam’s lips before resting his forehead against the other man’s. 

 

He leaned back a bit so Sam could read his lips again. “We don’t have to talk about it now. I’m still here for another two weeks.” Sam nodded but dropped his gaze and then Grizz reached up to cup his cheek. Sam let his head fall into Grizz’s hand and he looked up into Grizz’s eyes. “Let’s use what we have okay?”

 

“Okay.” 

 

And then Sam kissed Grizz and he felt the hurt and the pain and the sadness bubbling underneath the surface. 

 

The rose colored glasses had started to crack and there was nothing that could be done to fix it.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr @ tedddylupin  
> let me know what else you would like to see from this universe!


End file.
